


12:51 AM

by myoue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Married Life, Winter, mentions of sex things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoue/pseuds/myoue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren doesn’t grab his hand to hold or to intertwine their fingers together because that’s not what they do. They don’t do lovey couple things and they never have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12:51 AM

**Author's Note:**

> _12:51 - the moment right before you fuck_

“You know what I’m so glad for?” Eren says one day out of the blue. “I’m glad we’re not one of those gross couples.”

Levi knows what he means but Eren points at the couple walking in front of them anyways—holding hands, leaning into each other, to the point where they’re walking awkwardly. As if they can’t walk without each other’s support.

“They can probably hear you,” Levi whispers harshly back at him, shrugging his hands deeper into his coat pockets. It’s cold and his leather gloves are doing nothing for him.

But Eren doesn’t seem to care because he continues talking at the same volume. “They’re probably a new couple, right? Only new couples do that. That whole hand-holding thing. Like they’re afraid of losing each other.”

“You think?” Levi says, not really paying attention. He’s more concerned with why Eren wanted to go for a walk when the concrete is freezing and most of the stores are closed for the holiday.

Eren nods. “Once you’ve been married for so long, that kind of worry just goes away, doesn’t it?”

“Does it?”

“Does it not?” Eren mocks, teeth chattering a bit. His nose is a little bit red when Levi looks up at him. He can’t like being out here like this. Not when he’s struggling to lift his boots every time he takes a step. “How long have we been married again, Levi?”

“Twelve years,” Levi says right off the bat.

“See, I don’t have to worry. You didn’t even miss a beat. I’ve trained you well.” Eren smiles, nudging into Levi a bit.

Levi doesn’t think he can return the gesture because of how frozen stiff he is. His legs are moving but the rest of his body is running on minimal energy. “So sure about that? How do you know I won’t just up and leave you for someone younger and cuter?” Levi asks.

“Oh, will you?”

“Maybe.”

“Like who? Who would you leave me for, huh?”

“Well.” Levi thinks for a second, has to really think, because Eren’s not making this easy for him. “Of course, someone young. Twenty-one. Cute. And smart.”

Eren rolls his eyes. “How specific.”

“Looks good in glasses,” Levi surmises.

“I wore glasses back then,” Eren points out.

“They were fake.”

“So!”

“Someone good with their hands,” Levi says idly, and he’s reminded again of the couple in front of them holding hands.

Eren blanches at that. “Good with their _hands_. You know you made me do all your electrical circuits homework back then,” he protests. “You were afraid of the sparks, said your body is seventy percent water and it could _electrocute_ you! What about _me_ , then?”

Levi can’t help letting out a splutter. “Shut up.” It would be a long time until he admits that’s not the only reason why he wanted to be Eren’s partner every time.

“You were the worst lab partner ever,” Eren murmurs.

“Okay, fine. I was.” Levi lets out a breath, fogging up the air in front of him. “This new person wouldn’t care if I was a shitty lab partner, though. They’d put up with me and stay up late at the library with me studying for exams because literally none of that shit makes sense.”

“ _You_ made no sense.” Eren laughs, breath coming out in waves. “You just wanted to input a command to tell the thing to turn on but that’s not how it works. Ahh, I thought you were so funny. Hey, remember when—”

“My new partner wouldn’t _feel me up_ in the middle of a public library,” Levi hisses before Eren can go any further. “They’d have a little more tact instead of sticking their hand down my pants during our first study date.”

Eren looks entirely offended now. “Hey, you were thinking exactly the same thing that I was at that time.”

“And what was that?”

Eren drops his voice to a low whisper now, leaning in close into Levi’s ear. “That all that talk about sparks and electricity was a huge turn on.” He doesn’t necessarily put emphasis on the word _huge_ but Levi hears it anyway. Eren breaks into a grin again when Levi shoves his face away using his gloved hand, and then tries to pretend like he isn’t rubbing at his face because of that comment. “You have no room to talk when you let it happen. It takes two to tango,” Eren says.

“No,” Levi cuts him off. “We went to the bathroom. Like gentlemen.”

“Oh, is that what we were?”

“We most certainly were.”

It’s actually quite a fond memory that Levi almost can’t remember what the point of talking about all this originally was. And when he remembers, he doesn’t want to continue talking about that. He wants to reminisce on all the empty-classroom under-the-desk blowjobs he’d given Eren before they’d even known each other’s major.

And even when he did eventually find out, he liked the idea of Eren on his hands and knees so much, bent over the inside of a computer tower, that he sometimes purposely messed with his own computer just so that Eren could come and take a look at it. Then he’d be immediately told that it wasn’t a hardware problem at all while Eren got down on his hands and knees to do something else.

But for the sake of making a point, Levi continues, “My new partner would be really good at giving head.” And it’s an important point.

“I’m really good at giving head,” Eren points out without an ounce of hesitation. “Remember that time you screamed so loudly that someone came in the classroom and asked if everything was okay.”

“No, I don’t remember that.”

“You said it was a spider. With sweat dripping off your face.”

“Anyway.” Levi coughs in hopes that the couple up front has gotten far enough ahead that they aren’t able to hear anything.

Eren actually looks like he’s contemplating all this. “So, your new partner would be polite and have tact but also be good at giving head?” He raises an accusing eyebrow at Levi.

Levi sniffs. “Obviously, I have high standards.”

Eren sighs, slowing his walk to more of a wistful gait, apparently wanting to take even longer to get to their destination in this cold. Wherever their destination is. “What else?”

Levi thinks his ears have frozen off when he hears that. “You want to know what else?”

“Yes.”

Levi suddenly can’t tell if Eren is taking all this to heart when he gets this quiet, waiting with bated breath, like he’s trying to decide whether or not he should have to start holding Levi’s hand.

As the couple up ahead goes completely out of sight, Levi shrugs his gloved hands back into his coat pockets. “Someone who works for minimum wage for three years straight,” he mutters after some time.

It’s weirdly long before Eren responds again. “You want someone who makes ten bucks an hour?” he replies with a scoff. “I thought your standards were higher than that.”

“Someone who’ll rent a shitty apartment with me,” Levi lists off. “Someone who’ll insist on going on these stupid fucking walks in the death of cold for literally no reason. And someone who’ll propose to me with the biggest fucking ring I’ve ever seen using the money he made from that shitty minimum wage job. I don’t know how he did it. He either stole that shit or he had his priorities set goddamn straight. That’s who I want, okay? Does that answer your question?”

He hadn’t realized how loud he’d gotten towards the end when he finishes and the silence afterwards is almost deafening.

Eren doesn’t grab his hand to hold or to intertwine their fingers after he says all that. Because that’s not what they do. They don’t do lovey couple things and they never have. They don’t do things like sit on the same side of the booth when they eat out at family restaurants. They don’t have their arms around each other’s shoulders when catching an evening flick. They’d blown each other five times and fucked six before they even attempted to reach for a kiss that wasn’t somewhere on the inside of a thigh or the side of a neck. And that’s only because Eren had sucked his lip between his teeth overtop one of Levi’s post-orgasm hazes, looking like he’d wanted to try doing something they don’t normally do. It was the scariest thing Levi’d ever encountered in his entire life.

But he couldn’t resist doing it again when Eren showed him that humongous diamond rock.

And again every New Years, every time Eren spills something that Levi can’t help grumpily cleaning up himself, and every time Eren drops Levi off at work at seven in the morning.

And again, just now, when Eren stops walking on the icy sidewalk and the dimly lit streets to lean in. He kisses Levi with his warm hands cupping Levi’s shivering neck, and Levi stops feeling cold altogether.


End file.
